Green with Lust
by Doitsu's Storyteller
Summary: Green with lust he follows her into sin, waiting for the perfect oppurtunity to slither his way into her heart. Gameverse! ProtonxLyra


**Author's Note: **Alright gang this is my first LyraxProton fic ever and yes I am a little nervous on how this will all turn out when you read it. **Green with Lust **is dedicated to Ambiguous Avocado who has helped me open up to new ideas and try new things, and for that I am forever grateful for her teachings.

Enjoy reading my beloveds and that goes for you to sissy!

P.s: The title is based off of Proton's eye color and hair color. There both green so I decided to make his eyes and hair some use to the story by relating it to the title! Slight Lyra and Silver and you will see some pedophilia but I made Lyra thirteen years-old instead of ten. Judging by his looks Proton is about nineteen or eighteen.

Ciao!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the game!

* * *

_**Baby, can't you see**_

_**I'm calling**_

_**A guy like you should wear a warning**_

_**It's dangerous**_

_**I'm falling**_

_**There's no escape**_

_**I can't wait**_

_**I need a hit**_

_**Baby, give me it**_

_**You're dangerous**_

_**I'm loving it**_

_**Too high**_

_**Can't come down**_

_**Losin' my head**_

_**Spinnin' 'round and 'round**_

_**Do you feel me now?**_

:

:

:

:

:

Team Rocket Executive Proton wanted the one thing he couldn't have. The knowledge burned inside him from nine in the morning until five in the afternoon every weekday—which were the hours he worked, plus a whole load of overtime.

The one person who could truly snap him out of his funk was that girl who constantly meddled in the affairs of Team Rocket, that girl who defeated everyone single-handedly while wearing that ridiculous hat and smiling that ridiculously sweet smile.

Her.

Lyra.

It was Lyra he wanted. Even admitting to himself how badly he lusted after the thirteen year-old was dangerous. She was out of bounds. Verboten. Untouchable.

Yes, untouchable. And he wanted to touch her so badly that their battles were torture. The last time he'd wanted a female so badly he'd dated Ariana. Ariana was a red-headed beauty and a sight to behold, but her new-found love for Archer grew and with a heavy disappointment Proton broke up with her.

But now he knows just how lucky he was to let that curvy nympho go. Looking back on it now he silently thanked Arceus for opening his eyes. Ariana was a bitch, a plain-old fashioned bitch who enjoyed ordering him around and playing with his feelings. The only reason why she was ranked above him was because Archer desired her and being put second-in-command was a blessing for any grunt who wanted extra pay.

Rockets couldn't, shouldn't love and the relationship between Proton and Ariana was filled with lust and no emotional attachments. Proton was going to miss the sex, but all that was in the past and the group's main goal was to bring their leader Giovanni back.

Fortunately he could care less about bringing that weak old man back. All he wanted was to think about the meddlesome girl with the hat and all the things they could do in the dark.

Proton remembered as if it were yesterday…the first time he met the kid. She had cornered him in the dark depths of the Slowpoke Well and challenged him to a battle. One look and Proton was slammed by the force of attraction.

A brunette with hazel-brown eyes, she had a generous mouth and a determined chin. Her clothes weren't tight or revealing, yet he spectacular curves made it seem both. Her shorts were straight and showed off her pale legs but her legs were sadly covered by those white tights.

The sun hat she wore looked okay, but he wished that she would let her hair down instead of strutting around with those pigtails.

Hell, even her name sparked shivers within him. At this rate he was going to end up plotting against his leader to get the girl he wanted.

No, he wasn't going to take Lyra by force, that would be too much trouble and it was certainly not in his bad boy rule book. Proton was going to have to earn her and he needed the trainer unbroken and fiery. His libido was attracted to strong women and Lyra was his number one challenge.

If Team Rocket disbands he was going to track her down and try his best to gain he trust without her knowing what his true plans were.

He wanted her, craved for her, wished for her and no red-headed spawn of Giovanni was going to get in his way. He'll kill the brat if necessary and dump him in the jail cells where he belonged.

It would be perfe—

"Proton! I have another assignment for you."

Growling softly under his breath said man turned around and addressed Archer with a polite, respectful nod of his head. "Yes Sir Archer, what can I do for you?" he droned softly.

"Now that we have succeeded in taking over Goldenrod Radio Tower I want you be alert for any signs of that child. You fought her before so I expect for you to become more fully aware of her abilities and use them against her. A second failure from you will not be tolerated understood?"

"Yes Sir Archer," snarled Proton and bowed slightly before turning around to leave his quarters, feeling a red hot anger rushing through his veins but relaxing slightly when a familiar lustful feeling coiled in the pit of his stomach.

"Here I come little Lyra," he purred fingering his pokeball.

_Because I will be your_

_**End.**_


End file.
